sometimes ice can be warm
by Neko.MF
Summary: Yukishiro hashimoto pretended to live a normal life of a human on karakura town but what will happen when shinigamis arrive will her secret be reveled?  A toushiro hitsugaya love story with an OC STORY IN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 a dream

_**On a peaceful night a girl is standing under the rain**_

_**When suddenly a white light appears out of nowhere**_

_**The rain turns to snow, the girl turns her head to see**_

_**The source of the light...and there is where her gaze meets his**_

_**Those eyes...that hair ...they are still the same as the last**_

_**Time she saw them...the last time she saw her friend**_

_**Her childhood friend that she missed allot**_

_**Her friend Hitsugaya Toushiro...**_

-Again that dream it's the fourth time this week I have dreamed the same thing...I just hope it doesn't means anything-Hashimoto Yukishiro thought to herself while looking out of the window it was still early in the morning in Karakura town. Knowing that she couldn't get asleep again Yukishiro started to prepare herself for school, she wasn't that tall her height was of 130cm Because of this most of the people thought that she was an elementary school girl thing that most of the times annoyed her, Her hair was of a pale purple it went all the way down until her waist also it covered her left eye, now her eyes they were a weird color it was a mix of ice green, turquoise and deep blue but she really liked them, With all this most of people would think that Yukishiro was a normal girl but it wasn't like that, what no one new is that she was actually a shinigami That for some odd reasons that she had never talked about ended up in the human world. Yukishiro started to eat her breakfast she was having this weird felling like if something was going to happened this day but she wasn't sure, suddenly there was knocking in the door she ran to the door for opening it there was standing her school friend Arisawa Tatsuki

"You ready for school?"Tatsuki asked her

"Yeah let's get going" said Yukishiro

"Hey were is ichigo?" said Yukishiro with a wonder look

"Ohh when I passed by his home his father told me that he left early for school because he was going to meet with some of his friends" replied tatsuki not really interested

"Ohh I see!" was the only thing Yukishiro said

The girls continue chatting about random things until they reached the school, there again Yukishiro felt something was out of place She didn't like this feeling at all it was like if something was going to crush her down or something like that. When they were about to reach their classroom she started to walk slower, Tatsuki entered the room first while Yukishiro stayed for a while in the hallway looking at the space...this sensation was getting stronger and stronger, but she decided to ignore it and enter the classroom when she opened the door she was trying to find ichigo and the others when suddenly she spotted the group but they weren't alone her eyes couldn't believe what she was watching it HAD to be a dream...there they were her shinigami friends the one that she thought that she would never see again...The ones that she had missed allot...she new them all...suddenly her track of thoughts were cut by someone screaming at her...

"Hey yuki-chan! Why are you staring at nothing there in the door!" screamed ichigo "come here I want to introduce you some friends of mine!"

The only thing Yukishiro could do was to nod and start walking to where they were her head was in another place she couldn't get anything of what was happening.

"ohhh ehh hi nice to met you all" said Yukishiro while trying to make a nice smile

All the persons in front oh her stared at she with this wonder look when suddenly a blond girl with huge boobs came and hug her...well maybe she was hugging her but the hug almost killed her

"OMG this girl is SO CUTE!" said the Blondie while continue hugging Yukishiro

"Jsdfhlkdgdkgoire" what Yukishiro meant to say was -please could you put me down-but she being against the chest of the blond was making Yukishiro to not breathe

"Matsumoto put that girl down before you kill her" said a cold voice of a boy this voice even though Yukishiro was having troubles for breathing it make her to completely stop breathing, also her heart started to beat faster.

"Awww! But she is so cute! Taicho!" the blond girl putted down Yukishiro "sorry about that my name it's Matsumoto Rangiku" the blond introduce herself

"Now let me introduce you to my friends here" said the blond while pointing at a guy who had red hair and a sort of tattoos around his face "that guy is Abarai Renji" then she pointed at a bald guy with a with sort of red line under his eyes "he is Madarame Ikkaku" then she spotted a guy with jaw-length black/blue hair that also had some feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow "he is ayasegawa yumichika". Finally she pointed at a guy who was sited besides a desk and that wasn't even looking at them, he was about the height of Yukishiro with a white spiked hair and turquoise eyes "Now he is taicho...I mean Hitsugaya Toushiro" said the blond while smiling very happy

"It's nice to meet you all he he" said Yukishiro trying not to sound fake...she didn't need that introduction she already knew them all.

"So what is your name because you look so beautiful I guess you also have a beautiful name" said yumichika

Yukishiro heart stopped for a second if she told her name for sure they will know who she was if they hadn't recognized her until this point...but what if they didn't do anything she would of risk this secret of hers because she wouldn't be impolite to people who she just has "first meet"

"M my name is Hashimoto Yukishiro" said Yukishiro while not looking at the shinigamis or at any spot really.

The shinigamis faces turned into a shock face even at hearing that name Hitsugaya turned to look again at the girl that stand in front of them. Yukishiro could fell the gaze of the shinigamis and how the Atmosphere of the room changed to a more tensed one.

"what's the mat..." ichigo was about to ask when suddenly the bell rang

Everyone went to their desks Yukishiro was founding hard to breath, and was feeling a bit dizzy, when the teacher entered the classroom she introduced the "new students" and then make them sit in their own desks and the class started. The class was being a hell for Yukishiro she couldn't understood a single word of whatever the teacher was saying because she could feel the gazes of some persons at her specially the one of Toushiro since he was sited at her left side, The only thing Yukishiro wanted at that moment was to disappear, the bell rang announcing that the class had ended Yukishiro was waiting still in her desk until the teacher left the room.

"hey yuki-chan did you understood the last math problem" asked Uryu to Yukishiro

"I'm sorry..!" said Yukishiro while standing up in a second and then she started to run out of the class covering her mouth.

"What the hell did you did to her Ishida" asked ichigo to Uryu.

"I didn't do anything she just got up and ran out of the class" Uryu replied back

"hmmm i wonder what's going with that girl" ichigo questioned.

Meanwhile Yukishiro was running until reaching the roof there no one could fin her during class time.

- This is so annoying... to have to leave during classes just because of their reiatsu... I have manage so far to keep hidden most of my reiatsu even while being near ichigo and the others even from rukia but having this much of shinigamis in a single room its making my own reiatsu to become unstable...why did the have to come and exactly to be in the same class...well I know that it must be because of ichigo. But anyway I have to get a hold of myself- this were the thoughts of Yukishiro while resting on a wall then she started to slide from the wall until reaching a sitting posture - I can still feel their reiatsu even while being here in the roof... ill just have to get used to it... come one Yukishiro why are you feeling this way get a freaking hold of yourself you are not a coward so then why to runaway from them just like this...ok maybe I'm somehow scared... I wonder if I can stay for a little longer here- thought Yukishiro while feeling the wind blowing through her hair.

The bell rang announcing the recess ichigo and the others went out of the class.

"I wonder why yuki-chan ran from classes like that" asked a worried Orihime

"Yeah she seemed rather pale during classes" added Chad

"I don't believe that she never get sick...so she better have a good excuse for doing that" added a pissed off ichigo

"Come on ichigo how can you know if she really was sick" argue ishida

Suddenly the group spotted the tree where they always ate and there was laying under the shadow of it the girl that they were talking. Yukishiro was resting, she already knew that it was recess time so that's why she wasn't anymore at the roof, her reiatsu was again normal; she was thinking her own stuff when out of nowhere someone pulled her.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Yukishiro screamed

"Now little brat you better have a good excuse for running out of the class like that" said a pissed of ichigo

"Hey! Ichigo! Put me down right now and I'm not a little brat you baka!" replied Yukishiro also getting mad at ichigo

"Who are you calling baka, you where the one who skipped classes" replied ichigo.

"Who says I skipped classes I was feeling sick! And I told you to put me down!" Replied Yukishiro while holding one of the hands of ichigo and pulling his finger back and kicking him in the stomach strong enough to pull him away from her, she landed perfectly in the floor and didn't put much attention to what ichigo was saying, when she look behind ichigo she could see that everyone of her friends were approaching them and there they were the shinigamis the only thing she did was to turn her head to an opposite direction….

"Yukishiro-Chan!" called a happy Orihime.

"hu?" replied Yukishiro.

"You seem to be fine already…how you are feeling?" asked Orihime

"I fell better now…thanks for asking" replied Yukishiro

"That's great!" replied Orihime.

"Ahahahh! I can't believe a little girl like her betted you so easily ichigo!" Renji said trying to tease ichigo

-Did he just call me a little girl…. - was what Yukishiro thought when hearing that line she hated to be called a little girl

"Hey Yukishiro why aren't betting Renji, you normally hate it when people call you little girl or stuff like that" said ichigo to Yukishiro.

Yukishiro snapped out of her thoughts

"Because I can't hit someone who I just got to meet" said Yukishiro but at the same time glaring at Renji

"Anyway you are going to stay for the next classes?" asked ichigo

"Yeah I'm feeling better now so I think it will be fine" said Yukishiro; she had come to a decision that no matter what might happen now she wasn't going to run away.

When recess time ended everyone went again back to the classroom, during recess time Yukishiro could notice that even though the "new students" were making jokes and having fun were also looking at her maybe they have noticed already or maybe not. The class time passed very quickly and soon it came the time to leave school. Everyone had decided to go to ichigo's home. Suddenly Yukishiro stopped walking.

"What's the matter yuki-chan?" asked ichigo

"You know ichigo I'm sorry but I'm not feeling that well again so I'm not going to your home sorry" said Yukishiro with a concern face.

"Ok then hope you get better" replied ichigo.

"Yeah then good bye everyone se you tomorrow!" said Yukishiro while walking to the opposite side and waving good bye.

Everyone waved back and start to walk to the home of ichigo, when the arrived they went directly to ichigo's room, they discussed the main topic from being there a weird amount of hollows have been attacking the human world latently and so how this could be related to a plan made by Aizen, the time passed on and it was getting darker in karakura town.

"Hey ichigo also it seem like the hollows here are being defeated way fast" commented Ikkaku

"Now that you mention it the alarms received by my cell phone has been acting weird for a couple of weeks now" said rukia.

"So what could it be?" asked ichigo.

"We believe that it might be a shinigami acting by itself" said Renji.

"But how could it be we haven't feel any abnormal reitsu or a human with high reiatsu" replied rukia.

The room stayed in silence, when suddenly the silence was broken by one of the questions all the shinigamis in the room wanted to ask.

"Kurosaki this girl Yukishiro since when has she been here?" asked Hitsugaya

"Why the sudden question?" replied ichigo.

"It's that she resembles someone we knew from soul society" answered Matsumoto.

"Hu? Are you saying that Yukishiro might be?" almost screamed ichigo and their friends.

No one replied because in that moment all the cell phones of the shinigamis ringed, now they had to take care of this later maybe they could continue with the chat about Yukishiro.

Meanwhile this girl was in her room all light off and she resting in her bed she hasn't took off her school uniform, she was trying to fall sleep but with all the thing that had happened today she couldn't find a way to erase them from her memory, she was thinking of them more and more.

-I know I said I wouldn't run away from them…that I would of accept everything that might happens for now on….but its hard to all this being happening in just one day…I just that if they haven't notice I can keep the secret…-

Her line of thoughts was cut by the ringing of a cell phone.

"There are like 7 shinigamis without counting myself right now in the town and still it seems like if I'll have to go and hunt hollows…-

With that's last said Yukishiro stranded from her bed and opened the window, the night was a little bit cold but nothing that she disliked she had always liked cold weather the most, she breathe the cold air and decided to transform into her shinigami form and go to find the hollow, maybe fighting against it would help her to forget what happened during the day.

* * *

OK first chap of sometimes ice can be warm i hope you had like it and please i'm open for contructive critics . nothing mean please so leave a review if you like :D


	2. Chapter 2 the storm

_**Recap: Yukishiro is about to transform into a shinigami and go to hunt down a hollow. **_

Yukishiro ate a soul candy her gigai fell back to the bed unconscious, the way Yukishiro looked like a shinigami was the same only with the black shinigami uniform and a zanpakuto on her back, she jumped out of the window and started to run at the direction the hollow was supposed to be. When she arrived to the place there was nothing, she looked around but still couldn't find anything. Yukishiro was about to turn around and go to see if the hollow was nearby when suddenly she felt a weird reiatsu behind her she turned around and got to see the hollow.

Look at what I have got here!*evil laugh* you seem very delicious shinigami! Now I will eat you! Said the hollow

Yukishiro was about to grab her zanpakuto when the hollow attacked her and send her flying some meters back but she landed perfectly safe.

So you are the type that doesn't care about hurting girls huh? That's perfect with me I have no plans on going easy with you. Said Yukishiro while taking out her zanpakuto and aiming at the hollow.

Like if a little girl like you could do something against me. Reply the hollow ready to attack again.

Then stop talking and attack for real you stupid hollow! Said Yukishiro smirking at the hollow.

The hollow, with intentions of killing her, went straight where Yukishiro was but she was standing still in the same place. When the hollow was about few centimeters from Yukishiro her zanpakuto grew larger and she only moved her arm for cutting the mask of the hollow.

Hmmm you speak too much and act nothing… this was boring. Said Yukishiro staring emotionless at the hollow.

Raawwwrr! You! Stupid brat! Screamed the hollow while disappearing.

Yea yeah whatever you say. Reply Yukishiro while standing in the same place.

A few seconds passes by and out of reason snow started to fall in Karakura town, Yukishiro stared for a few seconds at the snow, then looked at her zanpakuto.

Seem like still whenever I use you here snow will always come after an attack…don't it Kōri ōkami? Said Yukishiro with a smile at her zanpakuto

While running to where it was supposed to be the hollow, Ichigo and the others felt a strange reiatsu

W what is this reiatsu? Ichigo asked out loud.

This is the same reiatsu as…Matsumoto was about to say but was cut out by the snow that was starting to fall.

But we are at spring how come it's snowing? Rukia asked.

It doesn't matter we must hurry to the hollow. Ichigo said while starting to run again.

Yukishiro was still standing in the same position but she felt something coming to her…it wasn't another hollow… no it was something different they were many reiatsus.

Ichigo and the others reached the place but no reiatsu could be felt any longer also it seemed as if the hollow just disappeared out of reason. They looked around but still couldn't find anything, they decided to separate into two groups one to hunt over the hollow and the other to find the person with the reiatsu they felt so they went away from the place.

Yukishiro was watching everything that just happened on a tree that was above them she was trying her best to hide all of her reiatsu so they couldn't find her, when they finally went away she jumped from the tree and landed in the ground. She couldn't believe that she has about to get caught, now if she believed that earlier her mind was a mess now she couldn't find a way to describe how she was feeling. The snow suddenly became stronger and it became a snow storm.

Yukishiro by this time was walking without really notice anything, she had already went back to her home and now was in her normal body, she was trying to put in order all her thoughts but couldn't really find a way to do so. She continue walking during a long period of time and finally got tired so she rested up in a wall and then started to slide down until reaching the ground, she sat hugging her legs and resting her head in her knees, empty staring at the snow she remembered what happened that horrible day.

- Flash back-

If you try anything to stop this… then all the ones you care for are the ones who are going pay for it. Said a male voice to a younger Yukishiro

Yukishiro was scared to dead by this time, the only thing besides shaking that she could do was to stare at this person but when she looked behind him she got a glimpse of a taicho's haori

T t taic…! Yukishiro couldn't finish the help scream she was going to do because the person in front of her pushed her right through the senkaimon

Why don't you just disappear and never come back again… if you do so then nothing will happen to them.

Those where the last word Yukishiro could hear and after a few seconds she appeared in the human world without knowing what happened.

- End flash back-

Yukishiro closed her eyes and some tears came from them, snow was gathering in her still body but it seemed as she really didn't care about it. This memories and what she had just lived this day were mixing up in Yukishiro's mind making her to fell confused and to not really know what she must do right now.

The sun started to raise on Karakura town a thin layer of snow was covering the streets, everything was so calm like if no problems could be happening around. The time passed and it was already time for student to start heading to school, but a girl was already in the class room she was sitting in her desk resting her legs in the table thinking about personal things, when suddenly the door was open and a group of students entered the classroom, she could hear how someone was calling her but she didn't move an inch from her position.

Earth to Yukishiro! Is someone up there? Ichigo said while waving his hand in front of yukishiro's face.

W what? Yukishiro screamed and lost her concentration making her to almost fall from her desk but luckily she recovered her balance, when she was stable again she look at the guy who just talked to her

Ohh Hi Ichigo. Yukishiro said with a very kind smile at Ichigo.

Yukishiro are you alright you seem kind of weird today. Replied Ichigo

Why you say so I fell pretty good today. Yukishiro replied and then looked behind Ichigo and noticed that the others were there also.

Hi everyone. Said Yukishiro to the others.

Hey don't ignore what I'm telling you Yukishiro. Ichigo said while holding one of the hands of Yukishiro but in the moment he touched her he let her go.

Yukishiro you are dead cold. Ichigo said while seriously staring at her.

Really? I don't feel cold at all. Replied Yukishiro with a wonder look

Maybe you are still sick yuki-chan. Orihime said worried

I don't think so, I don't fell sick anymore… maybe is just the weather I mean it was really weird that a snow storm occurred during spring. Yukishiro said trying to convince everyone that she was OK.

By this time the classroom was filled with student and the chats that they had with each other. The bell rang announcing the start of classes everyone went to their desk and the teacher entered the classroom and got prepared to start with the lesson.

Yukishiro stared outside the window, coming back to the thoughts that were and had been all night in her mind. A strong wind opened the window letting some snowflakes to fly around the class one reached yukishiro's hand, normally a snowflake would of have melted but this one stayed all they time the same, Yukishiro faintly smile at it knowing that her zanpakuto was the one trying to send a don't worry anymore message.

* * *

**OK finally chapter 2 sorry for the long wait but school has been a pain anyway i hope you like this chapter and please leave a review any suggestions is well received and i try to apply them to the story **

**some words u may want to know what they mean:**

**Kōri ōkami: is the zanpakuto of yukishiro Kōri stands for ice and ōkami fr wolf = ice wolf **

**haori: is the white cape captains use**

**so think this is all XD see ya around on chap 3 soon i hope**


	3. Chapter 3 the act

_**Recap: Yukishiro and the other are at the classroom, also a weird snow storm occurred last night.**_

The bell rang announcing the recess, the snow had already melted and the sun was shining. Everyone went out to enjoy the weather and to spend some good time before having to return to classes. Ichigo and the others weren't the exception for this they went out and found a good place to spend the time. They were laughing and chatting about random stuff.

It's bad that the snow melted. Yukishiro said while looking around.

Do you like snow yuki-chan? Matsumoto asked with a curious face

Yeah I really like it. Yukishiro replied with a sweet smile.

Well you are as cold as it that's why you like it. Ichigo said trying to tease Yukishiro.

I'm not like that also you already know what it's said cold hands warm heart. Yukishiro replied

Also I wanted the snow to last so I could throw a snow ball at you. Yukishiro added while smirking at Ichigo.

Yeah like if you could of have hit me with a snow ball. Ichigo replied back

Well I think I wouldn't have failed to aim at your orange hair. Yukishiro replied while giggling

Well I think I would of have missed at aiming at something as little as you. Ichigo replied while pushing Yukishiro in the forehead making her to fall to the ground.

Yukishiro incorporated herself back and then tackled Ichigo to the ground the same way he did to her. Everyone laughed at the scene. Yukishiro stood up and let a helping hand to Ichigo, he accepted it and also stood up both of them laughed at each other.

I still can't believe that a little girl like her can beat you up so easily Ichigo. Renji said, now he was besides Ichigo with a big smirk on his face.

- did he just called me again a little girl- Yukishiro thought to herself while standing still in the position she was.

I mean she is so small and fragile I bet you are just faking that she tackled you like that. Renji continue.

Err…Renji if I were you I would stop talking like that about Yukishiro. Ichigo said warning Renji

Yukishiro was death glaring at Renji, that was the why Ichigo tried to warn him up but it seemed as if Renji didn't really care about what Ichigo just told him.

Why? I mean is the true, also I don't think you can punch me that hard can you Yukishiro? Renji said while petting Yukishiro tree times on the heard.

Yukishiro replied to Renji but not using words instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough to kick him in the stomach, Renji tried to grab Yukishiro by the shoulder but she blocked his arm and then kicked him backwards. Renji struggled a bit for getting balance back then he glared at Yukishiro and went straight to punch her but Yukishiro dodge the attack and move very fast so she was behind Renji, he tried to turn and face her, but the next thing Renji felt was the ground because Yukishiro kicked him hard enough to send him flying away. Everyone stayed in silence for few seconds and then started to laugh.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were laughing their heads off because of the easily way Yukishiro defeated Renji. Ichigo said something beneath his breath and went to try and make Renji to stand up.

Don't you think you over did it a little bit Yukishiro? Rukia asked with a kind of concerned look

I don't like it when people call me a small girl or anything like that. Yukishiro said while putting her hands behind her head and looking to the sky. Also last time when he called me little I let it go and did nothing to him, so is his own fault for saying it again.

It seems your personality never changes Hashimoto-san. said a voice behind Yukishiro.

Yukishiro completely turned around to see from who was that voice, the fact that someone called her by her last name and adding san at the end of it was quite weird, who she found was a group of three boys, the one on the left had blue longish hair and violet eyes, the one in the right had dark brown spiked hair and green eyes and the one in the center had messy black hair and gray eyes all of them wore the same wristband that was all back but in the middle it had a red rose, the boy that was in the middle was the one who talked to Yukishiro.

Ahh Akemi-kun! Makoto-kun! Tomio-kun! Hi. Yukishiro said with a small smile.

Hi Hashimoto-san. Tomio replied the other two just nodded their heads trying to not make eye contact with Yukishiro.

Hey I though I told you to not be so formal with me. Yukishiro said with a fake upset look

Sorry I forgot Yukishiro-san. Tomio replied with a very faint smile.

Well that's better, so guys what do you want? Yukishiro replied with a curious look.

Uh well we wanted to asked you a favor so would you mind to come with us. Tomio asked.

Not at all so let's go. Yukishiro said and was about to start to walk with the guys.

If you have something to ask her why don you do it in front of us Iwahashi. Ichigo said while almost putting himself in front of Yukishiro.

…because is something personal Kurosaki. Tomio replied

You know Ichigo sometimes you can be rude. Yukishiro said while moving away from Ichigo. Also is not like I can't take care of myself you know. Yukishiro added while starting to walk with the guys.

Ichigo stared at Yukishiro as she left the place, he has been worried about what's going on with Yukishiro her behavior wasn't the one of her he knew that she was faking but why was she doing something like that.

The shinigamis were having their own talk while Ichigo was away from the group, and of course it was about Yukishiro.

That girl really is something also that fighting style sure brings memories back. Renji said still cleaning the dust away from his uniform.

Yeah on a way she really resembles her even in her personality and behavior. Matsumoto said with a nostalgic look.

Everyone went silence, remembering that friend of them was always hard especially since she disappeared on such a weird way but what were the chances that this girl could possible be the same one they knew.

One think we must be sure about it is the strength and speed she has isn't one of a normal human. Hitsugaya said breaking the silence.

So you think she might be a shinigami, Taicho? Matsumoto asked.

I'm not quite sure, but I think we must keep an eye on her she might be the one with the reiatsu we felt last night and also the responsible for the snow storm. Hitsugaya added.

What do you mean Hitsugaya-taicho wasn't that just a normal snow storm. Rukia asked

Not at all that snow storm was made by an ice type zanpakuto. Hitsugaya answered.

Everyone went silence again if the suppositions of Hitsugaya-taicho were right then this would of give more possibilities that this girl named Yukishiro was the same Yukishiro they knew, but they couldn't run to a conclusion so fast first they had to find proof that it was true. Ichigo came back and joined the group, now they have to find a way of telling Ichigo what they were suspecting without him over doing it.

The bell rang and the classes started again, for the surprise of Ichigo Yukishiro was already in the class writing something in her notebook. He approach her and started to talk t her.

So in the end what did they wanted? Ichigo asked

They just asked me if I could do something for them. Yukishiro replied while stopping of writing in her notebook

If so, why they had to take you away? Ichigo asked.

Because I don't know if you haven't notice it but they are very shy. Yukishiro replied

Before they could continue talking the teacher entered the class and started to explain that everyone was going to work in pairs and each pair was going to dramatize a scene of a book that they were reading but the pairs were going to be done by her and also she would give the scene each pair was going to work on. Most of the students complained about the part of the teacher choosing the pairs but she ignored the comments and started to from the pairs. Yukishiro was wondering with who she would work, she really didn't have any problem with anyone so it would be fine…well unless it was with…

And let's see Hashimoto Yukishiro will work with… Hitsugaya Toushiro. The teacher said while writes the names on a list.

Ok now that was a kind of trouble for Yukishiro, it wasn't that she didn't wanted to work with Hitsugaya but it was more difficult for her to maintain her reiatsu hidden when she was near him because after all when she was in soul society she used to spent most of her time with him so it was easy to forget that she had to hide her reiatsu. But this wasn't going to interfere in her act of being just a normal girl she could handle it no matter how hard it could be. Both of them stood up and went to get the part of the book they had to dramatize.

So Hitsugaya-kun I guess you haven't read the book yet? Yukishiro asked with a nice smile

I have already read it. Hitsugaya replied while staring at the cover of the book.

I see, you know the scene that we got is one of my favorites. Yukishiro said still with a smile but this one looked more like a smile to her.

Yeah it is a good scene but at the same time is kind of sad. Hitsugaya said with an intrigued look

Yeah I know but I sort of understand how the main character feels. Yukishiro said while staring at the book

I see, so shall we start practicing? Hitsugaya asked.

Hehehe sure ~! Yukishiro said while opening her book in the scene page.

When every pair finished practicing the teacher said it was time for starting the expositions, she went calling every pair according to their scene, the scene of Yukishiro and Hitsugaya was one of the last. Finally it came the time where they had to pass in front of the class, neither of them was nervous at all.

_Its already time to my departure, I may not be saying good bye to anyone but this is the best I don't want them to get hurt_. Yukishiro said while almost running.

_Where do you think you are going? _Hitsugaya said while grabbing one of the hands Yukishiro making her to stop.

_What? Why are you here? How did you found me?_ Yukishiro said while staring at her hand.

_Do you seriously think that you can leave like that without me noticing it? _Hitsugaya said while looking at Yukishiro.

_Why did you come after me? Don't you understand that I don't want you to interfere with this?_ Yukishiro said while looking at the ground

_How could I let one of the most important persons in my life just go away? _Hitsugaya said still looking at her.

_Why don't you understand? I don't need of you warring because I'm going to leave like this, I don't want anyone to worry, and I just want you all to be secure and don't want you to get hurt. _Yukishiro said while staring in the eyes of Hitsugaya.

_If you leave like this you are going to hurt us more than if you tell us what is going on. _Hitsugaya said with a kinder look.

_I can't! Please just let me go even if I don't want to hurt you if I don't leave you are going to get hurt. _Yukishiro said sad eyes then she grabbed both hand of Hitsugaya and came closer to him and looked directly into his eyes. _Just forget you ever know me; don't try to find me I will be fine, so please do not make it more difficult than it is. _Yukishiro let go of Hitsugaya's hands and started running.

The class went silence for some seconds then it went filled up with claps and whistles, Yukishiro entered the class again with a big smile, she went besides Hitsugaya and both of them bowed in a way of saying thank you. But even thought this was just an act Hitsugaya couldn't stop thinking that the words that Yukishiro just said were said like if she really mean it, but why would she mean those kind of words… could it really be that… no to think that was more like dreaming.

Yukishiro sat on her desk, she looked outside of the window and there she found herself thinking again, yes the why she liked that scene is because more or less that was what she wanted to say to her friends, she didn't want them to worry but at the same time she didn't wanted to hurt them by not letting them know the truth so basically she was on a dilemma. And yet again another thought crossed her mind she looked at her notebook, maybe doing what Tomio and the others asked her for would make her mind clearer.

* * *

**yay! chapter 3 :D sorry for having you waiting so much i hope you like this chapter any suggestion comments or critics are well received so please leave a review telling me what do you think.**

**now about the three guys (tomio akemi and makoto)those three are just filler characters that i needed to create they are kind of important to this part of the story. now you maybe wonder who is who, akemi is the one with blue hair and violet eyes, makoto the one with dark brown hair and green eyes and tomio the one with black hair and gray eyes.**

**And for the part of the book well there isn't really a book where i took that dialog ^-^U i create.**

**so please leave reviews if you like it and if you didn't please also leave reviews xD**

**hopefully i will write chapter 4 soon so see ya in that chap :D  
**


End file.
